


Ring

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [292]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do one where Dean magically turns into a ring and then Cas finds the ring and puts it on his index finger but then a few hours later the magic wears off and Dean turns back human naked on his hands and knees and Cas's index finger is in his butthole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

One moment, Dean was coming out of the shower, and the next moment, he was a ring on the floor, and he couldn’t move.

_Well this is fucking dandy._

Cas appeared in the room and Dean tried to do anything to make Cas notice him.

“Dean?” Cas asked, looking around. “Dean?”

No answer.

Cas took a few steps and noticed the ring on the ground, and he picked it up and examined it.

_Cas. Come on, man. Notice that it’s me._

Cas stared at the ring, before he slipped it on his index finger.

_No! Come on. Why can’t you notice that I’ve been cursed?_

“Dean?” Cas called again, looking around the room. When Cas still didn’t get an answer, he sighed, and moved on to do other things, keeping the ring on his finger.

_

Time seemed to drag on for Dean as he was stuck as the ring.

Cas kept looking around for Dean, even asking Sam where he might be.

“Maybe he’s out in the Impala?”

“But the Impala is in the garage, still in the bunker.” Cas said.

“Maybe he’s just…out.” Sam said.

“Maybe.” Cas said, leaving. He continued to look for Dean, spending hours searching for the hunter.

Cas finally went back to Dean’s room, calling for the older Winchester again.

“Dean?” Cas asked. He sat down on the side of the bed, hand with the ring extended on the bed, drumming against the sheets, as Cas tried to think of where Dean could have been.

Suddenly, Dean was there, kneeling on the bed, and he was naked.

What more, Cas’ finger that had the ring on was deep inside of Dean.

“C-Cas!” Dean said, flushing red. “I…I was cursed….guess it wore off….”

“Dean…I…my finger…” Cas froze, finger still inside Dean. He cleared his throat and Dean looked down, fingers tapping against the bed.

“Yeah…”

“That means that all this time-”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded.

“Do you want me to remove-”

“Could ya?”

Cas removed his finger and Dean went to cover himself up.

“Dean…I never meant to-”

“It’s fine…” Dean said, taking peeking glances up at Cas. “Umm…if…if you want…you could…try that again sometime.” Dean offered. “Only, not when I’m cursed. And we have some lube or something.”

Cas processed what Dean said, and gave a short nod. “I…I would not mind that.” Cas said. “Excuse me, I must be off.”

“Sure thing.” Dean said. He watched the angel disappear and he sighed.


End file.
